Rebellious Gladers
by TheLittleFirefly
Summary: Thomas is one of the many gladers who's manages to get away from the crank filled cities and sought shelter in the glade but one mistake had been done while rescuing other immunes and now the cranks knows the location of the glade. Thomas and his fellow gladers are the only one to protect the camp. So will they be able to save the glade fro the invading cranks? Read and see! xD
1. Chapter 1 - 3 Days & 3 Hours

A/N

Soo~, this is my first time doing a fanfiction without my own oc as the main character. I think it will be mostly in Thomas POV but I will be sure to tell ya'll if it gets changed.

This a bromance fiction so no shipping pairs just plain cute friendship.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMR or any of the har actors from the trilogy, all those beautiful thing belongs to James Dashner. What I do own is my own oc characters.

* * *

"Rise and shine ladies!" Came the booming voice of their leader, Thomas responded with a groan and turned his back to the leader. Snuggling himself deeper into the madrass, no way in hell that he would get up after just three hours of sleep. The day before had been hectic enough with their camp getting attacked four times in a row, the cranks seemed to be getting more and more persistent. Thomas had been forced to stay up the whole night to defend the camp, he would have complained as much if it wasn't for the fact that he had also stayed up all night for the past two nights before.

"What's he yellin' bout' this early?" Minho's voice was thick with sleepiness, his bed creaking as the nineteen year old moved to let his feet down to the floor. Thomas guessed his friend was getting dressed for another day full of shooting cranks, not something Thomas felt any need to participate in.

"This is klunk, not even when we aren't under attack will Alby let us sleep." Minho complained with no restrain, the guy he never been afraid to state his thoughts even if they were about their leader.

"Quit complaining you shank, be glad you even got a bloody bed to sleep in." Newt heavily accented voice came from the doorway of Thomas and Minhos shared hut, by the sound of his friend voice, Thomas pulled the blanked over his head.

"Whatever. You gonna get up soon, shank?" Thomas let out a strangled 'oof' as a pillow hit him hard on the head, he hadn't expected that one. Not really faced by the pillow and saw it more as an advantage then disadvantages, Thomas lazily turned around and used the pillow to hug against his chest.

"He hadn't slept for more then three hours the last three days, Alby wouldn't notice so let the shank sleep." Newt said before leaving the room, probably to find Alby.

"Don't yo go doing weird stuff with my pillow." Minho teased as he clapped Thomas shoulder and left the room, leaving the room in a comfortable silence. Thomas sighed in appreciation and snuggled his face into the pillow he was hugging, it smelled like forest, hair wax, sand and Minho. Weird combination but Thomas quite liked it, the familiar scent made him feel safe and warm. The scent of family.

After he had fallen asleep it didn't feel like more then a minute before the terrible scream of the so called 'Crank-Alarm', it's high pitched sound echoed through the glade and was impossible to miss.

"Shit!" The still sleepy seventeen years old Thomas hissed as his head started to throb, he hadn't slept nearly enough to be able to handle the alarm, he would surely need lots of aspirin. So he got up off the bed and hurriedly pulled on a pair of pants, left on his white tanktop and grabbed his weapon an old AK-47. Then bolted out the door, he wasn't the least surprised to see the whole glade in chaos as gladers where running around the place to get in position. He quickly sear he'd through the crowd but couldn't find either of his best friends, or yes he could as he finally spotted Minho in one of the watchtowers and Newt by the door. Not seeing any signs of being needed by his friends, Thomas hurried to one of the buildings closest to the stone walls they had built around their camp. The walls were just high enough to reach over the houses roofs but high enough so no person could climb over, well it would probably be possible if the person had a ladder. Without much difficulty, Thomas climbed up to the house roof and peered down on the opposite side of the wall, the outside were filled with long gone grievers with guns and all kinds of crappy weapons.

"Thomas!" Looking down behind him Thomas saw Winston standing on the ground in front of the house, grinning Thomas extended his hand to help the glader. With both on the roof, the rested their weapons against the top of the wall and started firing. Hitting one target after the other, Thomas started to regret he hadn't brought any earplugs because his gun made lots of noise.

"You doing alright?" Winston asked after about twenty minutes of constant shooting, Thomas head wasn't just throbbing now but felt like someone was using a hammer to hit him in the head. He clenched his teeth and blinked away the black spots that had started to form in his vision, the hotness of the sun didn't really help much either.

"No but we're done in five minutes, I will survive til then." Thomas said with a small shrug and shake of his head to rid the black spots which didn't seem to want to go away, his aim was getting worse as he couldn't really see his targets. In the corner of his eye he could see Winston looking at him with concerned eyes, Thomas smirked reassuringly.

"Let's just get this over with yea?" To that Winston nodded turned his attention back to the cranks, shooting them with almost perfect accuracy. So the two fired bullet after bullet and in no time had their targets gone from thirty to just under ten, with just two left were Thomas forced to put down his gun as his legs gave in and he slumped to his knees. His vision all blurry from the headache and he felt like throwing up, Winston quickly took care of the last targets and kneeled down in front of Thomas.

"You did good friend." He smiled and squeezed Thomas shoulder in a gentle grip, Thomas snorted but not in a mean way but in relief.

The two were later joined by Minho who with the help of Winston helped Thomas bavk down to ground level.

"Thanks guys." Thomas said slurred as they let him slump down on the kitchens couch.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sick Day

A/N

I'm one of those who likes it when a story has more then one chappies to read xD

So I thought I would be posting two chapters as a start, after first review I will post the third and then I will just post whenever I've finished a chap :)

* * *

Thomas sighed, satisfied that his pillow bother provided comfort for his head and lovely head massage. His pillow didn't seem to mind as the person was in a deep discussion with Newt, Alby and Gally. He guessed the keepers didn't mind him as they were speaking about important things normal gladers shouldn't hear, he felt honored to have so much of the keepers trust.

"They're getting bloody persistent." Newt muttered and threw a card on the coffee table, the four were playing poker and they used cigarettes and small changes as beting.

"They must have followed the refugees from town, I told you not to let Tim go there alone." The usual gruff voice of Gally spoke in an 'told ya' cocky way, the guy would never forget this and would most likely makes sure that no one else did.

"Well, nothing we can do bout' that now." Minho shrugged and stopped the massaging for a second to throw his own card on the table, his card hand resting on Thomas chest. They made a good team at being each others furniture for comfort.

"So what will we do then? Move the camp or stay and fight those bloody zombies?" Newt sounded frustrated, probably more because of his bad cards rather then the situation.

"We've got to many sick shanks, seems the three day marathon took its tool on the guys." Alby spoke in a final statement, no one went against Arby's orders.

"Alright but what will we do about Tim? He's the one responsible for this whole klunk mess." To no one's surprise, the question came from Gally. The funny eyebrows guy seemed from time to time to be a bit of a sadist, he liked giving out punishments to the dumber gladers.

"Just give him toilet duties for a week." The leader said with a hand wave, Alby didn't care much about mistakes as long as they weren't made on purpose.

"That's worse then two days in the slammer!" Minho snorted out earning a not very pleased sigh from Thomas who got forced to readjust himself, stupid Minho couldn't stay still. But everything were forgotten that moment Minho snaked his hand down to Thomas neck were he stroked in a gentle motion just past tickling, the sight making Newt chuckle.

"You're like a bloody dog Tommy." The brown hair wouldn't argue with that, he loved getting petted as much as he loved sleeping.

"Mhmm, I'm a shucking pudel." Thomas smirked in his half conscious state earning but snorts and chuckles from his friends.

Back on his sleep and well rested, Thomas headed into the kitchen to get some lunch in his empty stomach. Minho and Newt were on guard duty and Thomas had gotten the day off to rest up, so he was left to eat with the 'civilians' or the people to young or old to handle a gun. One of those being little Chuckie, Thomas smiled as he slumped down on the seat beside the chubby fourteen year old.

"Hey there Chuck." He beamed earning a bright smile from his younger friend.

"Thomas! I heard you were sick?" There were a hidden concern behind the happiness in the boys eyes, Chuck always worried about his friends. Thomas chuckled and ruffled the youngers hair, he really like the kid and had always done since the first time they met.

"I'm fine, Alby gave me the day of to rest and now I'm feeling much better." That seemed to be enough to ease the chubby boys worries, Chuck quickly got back to being the happy talking young teenage boy.

"So~, I heard rumours about Ben and his group found more immunes." That sparked Thomas interest, rescuing people from cities or villages always came with big risks. Not to mention that they seemed to be watched more closely by the cranks now when they found the camp, it wouldn't be easy to either get in or out of the camp.

"Really?" Thomas asked as he spetsen his potato with his fork, it split in three.

"Yea…Oh right! I will be starting shooting classes tomorrow, finally get to learn how to defend myself!" Chuck beamed, the boy had wanted to learn how to shoot for weeks but no one wanted to teach a kid. Thomas wasn't very pleased with it but he hid it behind a smile, he wanted Chuck to remain innocent as long as possible.

"That' so? Who's gonna teach you?" He tried not to disgust by the idéa.

"Her name's Carla, she came with the latest group." And with that the switch was on, Thomas tones out the younger as Chuck could go on and on forever about the new girl. Not that he didn't like to listen in on what the boy said but at living with the boy and his constant talking for almost a year, it got a little tiring. He instead started wondering who this Carla looked, they had many girls in the glade but not many who knew how to use a weapon. Not that Thomas had been given much time to speak with any of the girls, maybe Minho knew her? The shank had flirted with mostly all girls around their twenties, but never went further then a one-nighter as he didn't want anything serious.

"Sorry Chuck but I just remembered something I need to do before it gets dark." Thomas said and smiled apologetic at the younger boy but Chuck just smiled and waved his hand in a 'just go', no hard feelings.

"Carla? Yea i know her, she's the redhead with the big chest." Minho said proudly,Thomas just chuckled as he shaked his head in amusement. The two were sitting on to of the wall with their legs hanging down, they had a perfect view of everything going on in front of the front gate.

"Amazing how you found the time to flirt with her, getting lazy are we?" Thomas teased which earned him a punch to his ribs, not hard but it did feel.

"So I guess you're feeling better?" Minho was back to watching the forest, Thomas yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"I am." They shared a smile and settled down on just watching the quiet forest.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jamarion

A/N

So I got reviews, never expected so many so soon :O So I dedicate this chappie to those who reviewed! Embers to Ashes, Sydney and May a Chance! Love to you all 33 and ofcourse love to everyone else who reads and likes the story :DD

From here on I will start posting as I write but you can expect at least one chappie each week :)

Oo right, I also realised by your reviews that I failed when I wrote poodle, I wrote it in Swedish and thought like "it should be the same." But then I realised that I misspelled it :') (My bad)

* * *

"Give me the deets." Thomas just stared blankly at the light blonde haired guy with ugly beige shorts and sunglasses, the guy had just slumped down opposite him and asked for 'the deets?'. The new guy leaned back on his chair and folded his arms over his chest, taking on a rather cocky pose.

"You deaf o' somethin'?" He asked and leaned forward to rudely snap his fingers in front of Thomas eyes, he got to one snap before Thomas slapped away the hand.

"Who are you?" He snarled lightly, frowning as his frustration seemed to amuse the guy.

"Name's Jamarion but you can just call me Jam." The guys offered his hand but Thomas dismissed it, his gace still on the blonde. The names Jam had no choice but to awkwardly take his hand back without any greeting.

"And, what do you want?" Thomas didn't feel like dealing with some weird dude so early in the morning, his shift would start 5 PM and it was already 04:30 PM. Minho was no where to be seen, must have gone for his morning run around the glade.

"I heard you're this place best fighter, as you're the only guy to win over Gally." Jam grinned behind his black glasses, Thomas had his suspicion to where the conversation was heading.

"Not really, I just won by luck." He shrugged and picked up his glas of apple juice.

"I want to fight you." Seemed others had been listening in on the conversation because Thomas wasn't the only one who's juice was sprayed out over the table, it was hard to stifle the coughs.

"Eyy easy now Tommy." Newt gently but firmly patted his back helping Thomas to get rid of the damn coughing faster, feeling better he nodded a thanks to his friend who turned to look at Jam with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this clown?" Snorts were heard from all around the room, there sure we're no privacy in Frypans' kitchen. Jam just looked at the second-in-command with a cool look, probably pretending he were some kind of celebrity and to stupid to see he was being made fun of.

"Jamarion, just call me Jam. You're the chiefs right hand right?" Both Thomas and Newt looked at Jam with weird eyes, none of the two knowing if the guy was being serious or not.

"I'm Newt, second-in-command here in the glade." Newt introduced himself, not really sure what to do.

"Great! I want a official match against this dude." Jam said while pointing his thumb at Thomas who scowled, he didn't want to fight the guy.

"No." Newt dead panned and let the table, Thomas close behind him.

Thomas was back on the wall with Minho, both with their AK-47 close in their arms in case any sudden attack would occur. It was morning with no much activities with most gladers still fast asleep, nothing seemed to be able to disturb their morning. Just kidding.

"Mr best fighter of the glade!" Thomas groaned but ignored the annoying blonde, Minho looked between Thomas and the strange blonde guy with sunglasses.

"Who's that shank?" He asked, his eyes set on the blonde bellow them. Thomas also glanced at the blonde but quickly looked away.

"Some stupid guy thinking I'm the strongest shank in the glade." To that the older of the two snorted, they both knew that Thomas wasn't much of a fighter, he didn't like doing things that would raise his plus. Except running, Thomas loved to run and preferably fast.

"Come on ya sissy, fight me!" Jam sounded like some school bully, his taunting bad but working.

"For gods sake will you shut the hell up!?" Thomas snarled as he turned around to glare at the guy, his anger boiling over at the sight of the blondes triumph smirk.

"Thomas do-." Minho wasn't fast enough, Thomas was already on the ground. Even with all the anger had he remembered to leave all his weapons on to of the wall, if the guy wanted a fight he would get one.

"That's what I'm talking bou-." Jam didn't get to finish him either as Thomas swung his fist at the blondes nose, he easily hit his target who stumbled backwards several steps while holding his nose.

"That hurt, you're strong." Jam chuckled and got ready for a counterattack but was stopped abruptly as a foot was planted to his stomach and the blonde went stumbling into a nearby hut, Minho looked on in cheer amusement as the cocky blonde got his ass kicked by no other then the ever so lazy Thomas.

"What the shuck are you shanks doing!?" Seems Jam had chosen the wrong hut to stumble into, standing in the doorway with the nasties morning temper were no other then the glades leader Alby. Thomas quickly stepped back to show that he surrender, he would fight no more. Alby gave him a stern look before turning to the light blonde with a dripping nose, the one who had woken him up by banging into his wall.

"Who's this shuckface?" Not even the glades leader recognised the light blonde, not very popular then.

"Jamarion but you can just call him Jam." Newt said in a voice filled with sarcasm, an amused smirk on his lips as he leaned against Arby's hut wall. Alby looked at his best friend, raised an eyebrow as if asking if the second-in-command knew the guy.

"Met him earlier this morning when he asked for a fight against Thomas, I told him no." Newt said as he shot a pointed look at Thomas, the brown hair sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I'm to tired for this klunk." Alby muttered before pointing a finger towards Thomas.

"You, get back to your post." He then turned and pointed at the light blonde haired guy supposedly named Jam.

"You get in the slammer, I don't need any stupid shanks walking around doing nothing but cause chaos." And with that said, two gladers Thomas didn't really know the names of came and took Jam away. Not wanting to end up with the same punishment, Thomas hurried back up to his position next to Minho. The older grinning the whole time before Thomas finally got enough and slapped him in the back of his head.

"You're actually a good fighter." Minho praised making Thomas roll his eyes.

"Seems that way."


	4. Chapter 4 - Good & Bad

**A/N**

 **Oh My Godness I'm really sorry if this chapter is weird xD**

 **I've been trying to write a chappie for this since I posted chappter 3 but I've had no luck...**

 **In the end I didn't even manage to get 1.000 words but u know what? With this chappie up I will be able to write more easily :)**

 **I've come up with new idéa to where I wanna take this fic and I will start working right now, next update will be faster then this one :P**

 **Please Review/Like/Follow the story and if you've got any idéas on what you would like to happen in this fic, do not be afraid to voice your idéa :D**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"So~, you went against Newt and fought that Jam dude and now you're getting punished?" Chuck asked while trying to hold back his laughter, Thomas looked hilarious as he was trying to herd all the pigs into the bloodhouse. The older seemingly bathed in mud with only his eyes being anything near clean, the rest if his body and clothes were covered in disgusting smelling mud. His feet slipping everytime he tried to walk making him either fall face first down or land on his knees, no pig had yet to enter the bloodhouse as they just bathed in the sun while ignoring Thomas struggle.

"Well, a night or two in the slammer sure would've been better then this." Thomas muttered as he took a firm grip on the fence to try get back to his feet, he was getting tired of the mud and the attention from the other gladers didn't help.

"Eyy Thomas! Hurry up or we won't be finished in time for dinner!" Winston said as he stood at the doorway of the bloodhouse, a shit eating grin on his lips as he watched his fellow glader struggle to get to his feet and not to fall. Thomas shot him a glare before starting muttering to himself about Newt being a bad friend and stupid pigs for living in such a slippery place.

"Here." Chuck smiled as he handed Thomas a stick to help support and keep him steady in the mud, Thomas smiled warmly as he took the stick and put as much weight on it as possible while walking towards his first target. The pink pig didn't even spare him the smallest glance as he nudged it on the back with his stick.

"Come on you shucking pig." He growled, he didn't count on the fact that pigs can move pretty fast. Before he could react, the pig let out a loud irritated noise before swiftly swinging around. Thomas could do nothing as his legs disappeared from under him and he was left flying flat down in the mud, stomach and face burried in the disgusting ground. To say the brown haired glader swore would be to small of a statement, the were no glader in the entire glade who didn't hear his furious cussing.

Still very much irritated with his day, Thomas had placed himself in front of the sofa with his arms and chin resting lazily on Newts thigh as the blonde was seated on the sofa. Newt still very much amused over the scene his friend had caused but also feeling a little sorry, gently massaged his friends hair while Thomas hummed happily while trying to still look mad. Normally Alby would've sent Thomas back to his guard duty after his punishment but even the glades leader did have some sympathy, so he gave the poor shank the rest of the day of to save everyone from a moody shank. Newt having nothing better to do, to make up with his friend which wasn't really that hard.

"Hey Newt, Tommyboy!" Minho greeted as he sat down beside the blonde, smirking as he ruffled Thomas hair which made the later look up at him with a glare. Newt shot him a stern look before going back to massaging the youngers hair making him close his eyes while relaxing, he really was like a poodle. Energetic and very easy to satisfy, just pat him and he will be the happiest person.

"How was the 'door' looking?" Newt asked as he turned to look at Minho, the Asian teen had his eyes in one of the old magazines with pictures of models and makeup. A girl magazine, Newt mused but didn't comment.

"It's calm but I don't think it will last long." Minho said in a bitter tone while changing the page, Newt didn't miss the small smirk that formed on his friends lips as he scanned the picture of a bikini model.

"You think they will force us to move?" He asked but he didn't really need to ask, Newt already know that they were all staying in the glade on borrowed time. The cranks would soon come in a bigger group and they would then have no choice but to abandon their camp, to go out into the crank filled world.

"Let me see that." Newt was broken out of his thought by Thomas voice, the brown haired glader had crawled half up his lap to get a view in the same magazine as Minho. The later was grinning as he happily showed the picture of a very photoshoped but still very sexy girl with little to no clothes, a flirty smirk plastered to het gorgeous face.

"Sexy isn't she? Shame there's no girls like this left in this cranked up world." Minho sighed as he let Thomas take the magazine to look through on his own, Newt just shaked his head at his two friends.

"There never were girls who looked that bloody beautiful." He stated with a smirk when both Minho and Thomas groaned bitterly, they'd never really though about how the world looked before the Flare. Not that they could remember much about their pasts, mostly had long been forgotten as memories of horrible things had pushed the good memories away.

"Well, we could always dream." Thomas said as he smirked at his friends who chuckled, the magazine stayed open.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm In Love

**A/N**

 **Hello Folks!**

 **It's been a while since I last update this story but you know what? I got a review today that made me so damn happy that I just wanted to write a new chapter!**

 **Seriously Sydney what you said made me feel so happy, the fact that you really like this story made me really happy! I couldn't find the username you wrote or the story you mentioned but I'm still really happy! :D**

 **So this new extra long chapter is for you and of course all other shank who's been waiting for this story to update! I really will be trying to be more active on this story, I really feel happy that people seems to like it and it's more fun to write when people voice their liking for the story!**

 **Don't ya'll shanks forget to Review/Like/Follow and enjoy this chappie! :D**

 **(Sorry 'bout any bad grammar, I'm a lil' tired xD)**

* * *

''I think I'm in love.'' Came the sudden statement from the young fourteen year old, the statement making Thomas half choke on the apple he was eating. Coughing while trying to get his wits back, had Chuck just said what Thomas think he said?

''You're what!?'' Thomas almost shouted as he turned wide eyes to the chubby boy sitting beside him, Chuck just gave him an unimpressed look before turning his gace to the apple in his hand. Thomas just continued to stare as he gently rubbed his now hurting troath, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

''I said, I think I'm in love.'' Chuck muttered while lightly throwing the apple in his hand, his gace set on something on the other side of camp. Thomas raised an eyebrow as he followed the youngers gace before it landed on a cute red haired girl with long legs and curves in just the right places. Sun tanned skin and shorts which were a little to short, he filled pouty lips and piercing blue eyes.

''Ehmm, Chuck.'' Thomas started as he rubbed the back of his neck, not entirely sure how to voice what he was about to say. It wasn't really his business to tell the young boy who to like or not but the girl his little innocent friend had falling in love with, how to say, it came with a few issues.

''What!?'' Chuck suddenly snaped making Thomas flinch in surprise, he wasn't used to Chuck raising his voice like that. Love sure could do thingas to you, Thomas noted as he turned his gace away from the girl to look at his chubby friend who was looking at the red haired girl with dreamy eyes.

''Isn't she a tad bit too old for you?'' The question was voiced carefully, Thomas didn't actually want to dissapoint his younger friend but that girl was at least around eighteen and Chuck was just fourteen. That wouldn't realy work out, Thomas wouldn't allow such a thing. It was pure brother instings that told Thomas that the red haired girl would only be trouble, that Chuck should hurry up and get over her before he got hurt.

''Love has no age.'' Chuck snarled as he stood up from his seat, shot Thomas a fierce glare before stalking of with stomping steps. Thomas could do nothing but stare after the chubby boy with a slack jaw, never had Chuck ever snaped at him like that before and over such a small thing! Groaning Thomas ran a tired hand through his brown hair and leaned back against the table, his liquor brown eyes facing the cloud free light blue sky.

''Stuupid~!'' Came a heavily accented teasing voice before the bench slightly shaked as the Glades Second-In-Command sat down beside Thomas, The dirty blonde haired shank was most likely smirking like an idiot.

''Thanks, Newt.'' Thomas muttered as he lazily sat back up to meet his friends eyes, indeed Newt was smirking and finding the whole thing very amusing. Looking away from Newt, Thomas turned his gace back to the red headed girl with a small nod, ''Who's she anyway?'' he asked knowing that if anyone knew her identity it would be Newt.

''The red haired girl? She's Ella, you didn't know?'' Thomas just shrugged as Newt finished with sending Thomas an unimpressed look, did Newt really think that Thomas would go out of his way to learn every gladers name? That would take like, years!

''I didn't know but I do now.'' Thomas said with a triumph smirk as Newt rolled his eyes and smiled.

 **Later On...**

Seated on the top of the door which were the only way in and out of the heavily secured Glade they held their camp inside, Thomas shifted his weapon so it was resting lazily against his left shoulder. His feet were hanging freely over the edge of the wall and the cap he had borrowed from Minho was low over his forehead to shield his eyes from the blazing sun. He usually wouldn't be having guard duty this time of the day but Minho having been needed over at the Homestead with the rest of the keepers, he and Thomas had changed shifts. Out in the burning sun in just a sweaty white tank top and a pair of military pants and a black cap as he didn't have any sun glasses. His eyes were set on the two builders on the outside of the door, the two older men were trying to repair a piece of the wire fence they'd put up to slow the cranks during their attacks. Of course, Thomas wasn't the only one guarding the the two men. Including Thomas, they were five people seated on the top of the wall gacing down around the front of the doors.

''Big tree, four cranks!'' A tall muscular glader with almost golden black hair and a bandana tied around his upper arm shouted out while raising his gun towards the direction of the big tree were indeed four cranks were appearing. Thomas sighed as he positioned his gun with its stock resting against his shoulder and his cheek resting lightly against it as his right eye looked through the rear sight, his weapon pointed to make sure that death would come quick to his target.

''What the shuck are you shanks doing!? Get your klunk arses back inside the Glade!'' One of the other guards shouted, Thomas recognised the voise to belong to Adam. Adam was an tall kid around sventeen with thick blonde curly hair and a freckle spotted face, kind of geeky clothed with short military pants and long socks that went halfway up his shin and a green t-shirt.

''Just shoot the bastards, we will go back in when we're finished!'' One of the builders shouted back, he didn't seem to be scared of the approaching cranks. Thomas wanted to roll his eyes but that could make him loose his target and that wouldn't be very good, he instead stayed still and waited for the orders to take down the cranks.

''Shit, for gods sake shoot!'' The golden black haired glader commanded and the sky quickly was filled with the loud noises of bullets being ripped out of the guns as all five guards started shooting the second the command was spoken, Thomas hit his target with his first bullet but didn't stop and instead shifted to the shot down the nearest crank. It appeared that it wasn't just four cranks nearby as many more appeared from the shadows of the trees, Thomas silently cursed as he moved to take down crank after crank.

''Get back in the Glade, now!'' Adam shouted down to the builder who now seemed to have realised that staying outside the safety of the walls wouldn't be a very safe thing, they quickly gathered their things and headed for the doors. As they neared the doors, Thomas lost sight of them and could finally focuse his whole attention on the approaching cranks who had already made it so far as to were the builders had been standing only seconds ago.

''Go get the keepers!'' Thomas shouted over the sound of the bullets ripping through the air, he catched one of the younger boys nod and get up to hurry to the Homestead. Not that Thomas didn't think that the keepers hadn't heard the sound of the chaos outside but it was impossible for them to know if it was an emergency or just a small attack, the guards had always been a little bullet crazy.

''It's stuck!'' Now it wasn't just Thomas who cursed, Adam who was seated close beside him groaned loudly as he smack a hand over his hand.

''We need to help them.'' He stated and Thomas bit down on his lower lip, he then nodded and strapped his rifle behind his back. Adam had quickly caught on what Thomas was about to do and shot him a defeated but determined look as he nodded, he offered Thomas his hand and Thomasd took and held it in a firm grip.

''I will lower you as far as I can, try to not take a direct blow to your legs or you will break them.'' Adam instructed at Thomas nodded, he then caught eye with the golden black haired man who nodded before giving orders for the other to cover Thomas.

''Alright, here goes nothing.'' Thomas muttered as he stepped past the edge so he was hanging freely over the edge, the only thing holding him from falling was the hard grip on his hand that slowly and shakily lowered him closer to the ground but Thomas knew that the fall would be high even with Adam's help.

''Relax your knees.'' Daman instructed and not even a second later, Thomas felt himself fall towards the ground. At the feeling of his feet on the ground, he quickly leaned forward and flipped over to ease the blow from the fall.

''Jesus!'' He muttered as he landed without much injuries, his left leg gave a slight throb but other then that he was OK.

''Thomas!'' The voice quickly made him snap out of his slight daze and Thomas turned his gace to the three builders who were desperately trying to open the heavy chains on the door but with no luck.

''Step back!'' He shouted and quickly pulled back his arm to retrieve his rifle sheated on his back, without further hesitation he aimed it on the lock and let loose a herd of bullets. Slowly but surely, the bullets ripped the chain apart until he turned his rifle and slammed the butt against the chain. With a 'clang', the chains fell to the ground and one of the two doors was ripped open, all four easily slipped through and the door was once again closed and locked.

 **Later On...**

After getting a long scolding from Alby and Newt which later turned to praises, Thomas was once again seated on the picnik table beside a crying Chuck. Appearantly the red haired girl that Chuck had been cruching on already had a boyfriend which she had been very open with, poor Chuck had walked in on the two making out with the whole tounge thing.

''You know, maybe I didn't stand a chance in the first place.'' Chuck sniffed out between sobs making Thomas heart ash for the poor chubby boy, he gently put an arm around the youngers shoulder and brought him closer to his side.

''Nah, you're probably right about that.'' Thomas agreed as he squeezed his now chuckling friends shoulder, Chuck sniffled as he wiped away the tears from his eyes and cheeks with the backside of his arm. Thomas smiled as he leaned back against the table, his liquor brown eyes looking up at the still cloud free light blue sky.


	6. Chapter 6 - My Best Buddy

**A/N**

 **Ayye I'm enbarassed (*^.^*)**

 **I don't know if this was a good chapter, it's like a few fluffy moments I put together and I think that I'm starting to get better when it comes to fluffy moments and know I'm feeling shy to upload this xD**

 **Many kisses to Sydney who's an active reader of this story and I just wanted to tell you Sydney that I saw your recommendation of this story and it was really sweet :D**

 **Don't ya'll forget to Review/Like/Follow this story for more brotherly fluffy moments ;D**

 **Ps. Sending in request and idéas are alright as long as it stays as just 'brotherly love' and not more as I'm not very good at that kind of stuff xD (I can try but will most likely fail hard and cold xP) Love ~ Firefly!**

* * *

Seated on the floor in front of the old beat down sofa, his head resting lazily on the legs on either side of his body. Thomas studied his five cards in hand, one pair, how awful. He didn't even try to put up any poke face and instead sighed as he threw three of the cards to the pile on the table and waited for the others to either throw cards to the pile or pass, when everyone had made their move Alby would deal out the needed cards. Thomas yawned as he sorted his cards in his hand, his one pair had suddenly change so he had three jack cards.

''Alright you shanks out with it, who's cheating?'' Minho suddenly burst out, his brows set in an frustrated frown and his gaze instantly went the floor were Thomas was seated in front of Newt. Thomas didn't hesitate to put his hand up in surrender, not forgeting to put his cards down before he did.

''Don't you look at me, I can't cheat to save my own skin.'' Thomas defended earning chuckles from the other boys seated around the table, Minho just rolled his eyes and went back to look at his cards and consentrate on the game. They all played their cards and Thomas cursed as he threw down his cards in defeat, Newt had put clover ace so he won without any struggle. How could the dirty blonde bastard be so shucking good at poker, Thomas could never understand.

''What the shucking shuck Chuck!?'' The sudden startled yelp made them all look up to see a former calm Asian teen who'd been seated lazily on one of the kitchen chairs, now on the floor rubbing the back of his head which he seemed to have hit during his landing. Beside the fallen glader stood the chubby cute boy Chuck, the boy was clutching at his stomach as he was laughing so hard that it was hurting.

''What happened?'' Alby asked with a raised eyebrow and arms folded over his chest while looking down at Minho who slowly climbed his way up on his chair, Thomas couldn't help but to smirk at the sight of Minho being so lazy that he even dragged his way up the chair instead of just standing up and sit down.

''The little slint-head scared the klunk out of me, that's what!'' Minho growled while turning a dangerous glare towards the chubby boy who took a step back but his smirk never left his lips, Thomas shot him a small thumbs up when his Asian friend wasn't looking.

 **The Next Day...**

He'd just finished his last shit for the day and was heading towards the shower room to clean up all the sweat he'd been drenched in while being seated under the burning sun for several hours. Normaly a person wouldn't say it about himself but Thomas did know that he reeked of sweat, he also knew that people was avoiding him by walking a few meters to the side of him. But the teen actually didn't feel embarassed about it because he did smell like this because he was doing his duty and guarded the camp from any attacks, guarding the people from getting brutally killed by cranks.

''Man Thomas, you reek.'' Oh wasn't he just stating the obvious? Thomas sighed as he turned to glare right into the dark eyes of his Asian friend, Minho just returned the glare with a cocky smirk and a step away to keep his distance from any possibly attacks.

''You don't say Minho, you don't say!'' Thomas muttered as he turned his gaze back to the road ahead of him, he quickly noticed that Minho was rather quiet as he still hadn't told Thomas to cool down or something similiar like he usual would when Thomas got a little sassy.

''You alright there, Minho?'' He asked while leaned forward so he could lock eyes with his friend who seemed taken a back by the sudden question and looked at Thomas with wide eyes before clearing his troath.

''Ehmm, yea. Just thinking 'bout something.'' Minho explained in a quiet mutter making Thomas frown, he didn't believe that what Minho was thinking was 'something' it was more to it. Maybe the guy was feeling alone? Both Thomas and Newt had been rather busy the whole week with Newt being the second-in-command and Thomas having been punished and then put on extra guard duty for fighting, Minho must have been alone. Well, Thomas did miss spending time with his best buddy, they'd only seen each other for like half an hour before bed time and that wasn't really that much. Maybe it was time they spent some 'buddy time', Thomas knew that both himself and Minho did have the rest of the day of so it wouldn't be a problem. But what to do? Well, first of all Thomas needed a shower.

''Eyy Minho, I'm gonna head for the showers, wanna come with?'' Hell that didn't sound right, Thomas inwardly punshed himself in the gut for the very wrong spoken question but to his surprise, he's question seemed to lighten his friend mood as Minho finally smiled.

''Sure.'' Minho agreed while straightening up, Thomas could only shake his head rather dazed before he followed his friend to get their stuff from the tent before heading for the showers.

 **Later On...**

Boy never had he thought a day would come when he was actually showering together with another guy, they weren't actually fully naked as they both were still wearing their boxers but the place was rather cramped. But Thomas was actually having quiet the fun time, well if getting water sprayed in the face could be considered fun.

''Hey Minho, stop it man!'' Thomas yelped between his never ending laughing, he was trapped in the corner of the shower with no wat out as Minho was blocking the exit. Minho just laughed before finally giving in, he instead turned the hot water spraw towards himself got warm his body from the cold air. Thomas chuckled while leaned past his friend to grab the shampoo bottle, he then proseeded to rub it into his hair until it was fully covered in white foam.

''Here, tilt your head forward.'' Minho said as he put a hand on the back of Thomas head and gently tilted him forward before putting the shower over his head, Thomas just huffed before rubbing at his hair to get the shampoo out of his hair. It felt good to know that all that nasty smelling sweat was washed off of his body and he could now walk the streets without having people giving him nasty looks while wrinkeling their noses, he could walk the streets knowing he smellt like fresh soap.

''Clear!'' He announced and felt the hand leave his neck so he could straighten up, the two friends shared a smirk before stepping out of the showers and started drying themselves with their towels. After putting on a newly washed white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweetpants, Thomas sat down on the bench inside the small hut and started to dry of his hair with a towel.

''You, Thomas.'' Minho's voice made Thomas stop what he was doing to look up at his best friend, slightly shocked when he saw the true geniune smile on his friends lips. It was almost liked Minho looked, touched by something.

''Yea, what is it?'' Thomas couldn't help but smile, seeing Minho not smirk but to actually smile seemed to have the effect of making Thomas want to smile with him.

''I'm really glad you're my buddy.'' Thomas couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks, how the shuck could Minho just say something like that so causaly!? An Thomas didn't even get a warning to prepare himself!

''Shuck Minho, don't just say things like that.'' Thomas chuckled as he hid his blushing cheeks in his hands and looked at his friend with playful eyes, Minho was once again having one of his rumoured triumph smirk that he wore when knowing that he had the upper hand of things. But Thomas would let it go, at least this time. He was just happy to see his friend in a better mood and he had to admit, having Minho in his life was truly like winning a lottery.


End file.
